


Potty-Training Troubles

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Raising the Winchesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, potty training, training pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Dean and Baby Sam want to try potty training, but they soon learn that it's easier and better to just stick to diapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty-Training Troubles

It was a cold, rainy day. Sam was snuggled up to Gabriel on the couch, sleeping quietly, his green pacifier gently bobbing up and down. Dean was in the kitchen with Castiel, helping him make a pie, since he’d been begging Castiel nonstop about it for the past few weeks, and Cas finally gave in and said yes.

 

Sitting on the counter, Dean smiled and hummed, waiting patiently for his turn to help, watching Daddy press the homemade pie crust dough into the pie plate, crimping the edges to make it look nice.

 

Getting out a can of strawberry pie filling, Cas opened it and handed it to Dean. “Okay, baby, just pour it right into the crust, then we’ll put the peaches on top, and cover it with the other crust.” Cas says, smiling when Dean tips the can over, carefully pouring the sticky strawberry filling into the crust, trying not to make a big mess.

 

Cas smiles and takes the empty can from Dean when he’s done, opening the can of peaches and letting Dean do the same thing, making sure he’s careful and doesn’t cut himself on the sharp edges of the can. He’d hate for his baby boy to get cut.

 

Once the crust is full of fruit, Cas smiles and lays the other crust on top, pressing it down and poking a hole in the top with a fork, so it would cook correctly. Grabbing the pan carefully, he slides it into the hot oven and sets the timer, washing his hands before lifting Dean into his arms and carrying him into the living room, sitting down in the rocking chair.

 

“Daddy, can I ask you a question?” Dean asks, looking up at Cas, smiling at him. “Of course you can, baby.” Cas says, rubbing Dean’s back gently. “Umm, well, I wanna use da potty. Like you do. I wan’ twy to potty train.” Dean says, wanting to be a big boy to try and give his little brother someone to look up to as a role model of sorts.

 

“You wanna potty train? Already? You’re growing up way too fast for me, Dean.” Cas says, smiling down at Dean. He’d already had a special adult baby potty chair for Dean, as well as some pull-ups and cloth training pants that he had bought before all this started. He always wondered if Dean would ever be interested in potty training.

 

“Okay, when would you like to start, baby?” Cas asks, surprised by Dean growing up on him so quickly. “Can start today, Daddy?” Dean asks, his green eyes big and hopeful. He wanted to show Sammy that he could go potty by himself like a big boy and he was going to try really hard.

 

“Hmm, I don’t see why not. But before you can use the potty, you have to get used to wearing training pants. They’ll feel different than a diaper, and they aren’t as thick, because they’re meant to absorb an accident if you don’t make it to the potty in time.” Cas explains, smiling down at Dean, smoothing down his messy hair.

 

Dean smiled and hopped off of Cas’ lap, tugging on his arm. “Come on, Daddy, wanna go twy a puww-up, now. Den’ I use da potty!” Dean said excitedly, squirming slightly. It seemed that he already needed to go potty. He was probably holding it in, something that Cas was afraid of. That wasn’t healthy.

 

Cas chuckles and gets up, taking Dean upstairs, taking off his onesie, along with his diaper, which he had already wet before they even reached the nursery. If he wet his diaper that easily, potty training might prove to be a challenge for him.

 

“Okay, Dean, would you like a pull-up, or some cloth training pants? The cloth ones have all different kinds of designs on them.” Cas says, showing Dean some of the cloth training pants that he had bought.

 

Dean smiles and picks out a pair of cloth training pants that had dinosaurs on them, and giggles excitedly when Cas slips them on him, pulling them up, smiling at how well they fit him. And he looked very cute in them, not as much as when he was diapered, of course. But Cas thought Dean was cute in anything.

 

“Alright, buddy. Would you like to go see your potty chair that I bought for you? It’s your own and only you will use it, because Gabriel bought Sammy his own in a different color.” Cas says, taking Dean’s hand, and leading him downstairs, where his potty was waiting for him in the closet.

 

Dean was grinning and overwhelmed with excitement. He couldn’t wait to use the potty, and he wondered what his potty chair looked like. He hoped it was shaped like and animal or something fun, then he’d have fun going to the potty.

 

Opening the closet, Cas pulls out a large box, opening it and pulling out an adult sized potty chair that was blue and shaped like a duck. It was so cute and Cas couldn’t help but to buy it for Dean. He just hoped Dean liked it, too.

 

Dean gasps and giggles, clapping his hands happily. He loved it, and it was just the right size for him. “Ooh! It’s a ducky, Daddy! Yay! I gots a ducky potty!” Dean yells excitedly, jumping up and down, following Cas into the bathroom, where his potty was placed in the corner so it was hidden, but still seen if Dean needed help.

 

Sam heard Dean yelling and woke up, wondering what was going on. He looked over and shook Gabriel awake, wanting to go see what Dean was yelling about. He hoped there was nothing wrong with his brother, even though the yell sounded like a happy one.

 

“What is it, kiddo?” Gabriel asks, yawning as he stood up, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Dean yellin’ ‘bout something.” Sam says, wondering what would make Dean yell like that. Maybe he got a surprise or Cas started a tickle fight?

 

“Okay, buddy. Let’s go check it out, okay?” Gabriel says, picking Sam up and holding on his hip, carrying him to the downstairs bathroom, where the noises were coming from. Maybe Dean was getting a bath or was playing in the sink or something, but Dean didn’t really like baths all that much, not as much as Sammy did.

 

“Hey, what’s going on in here, guys?” Gabe asks, walking in and seeing Dean standing beside his potty chair, a pair of dinosaur training pants sticking out from beneath his t-shirt. Gabe’s eyebrows raise and he looks over at Cas. “Wow. He’s already wanting to potty train? I thought we’d try to train both of them at the same time, Cas?” Gabe asks.

 

“Well, he asked to use the big boy potty and I couldn’t say no. He seems to be really excited about it, and I think he’ll be successful, even though he’s been in diapers for nearly a year now.” Cas says as he smiles at Gabriel, then gives a glance to Sam, who just looked really shocked at his brother.

 

“Do you wanna try and use your potty too, Sammy?” Gabriel asks, looking over at his little one, who just laid his head on his shoulder. “I didn’t think so. You like being a baby, don’t ya, kiddo?” Gabe cooes, kissing Sam’s cheek softly. He didn’t want Sam to grow up, to be honest. He loves Sam being his baby, and he knows that Sam was definitely not ready for potty training anytime soon.

 

“Daddy, I thirsty.” Sam says, his throat a bit dry after that long nap he took. “Okay, kiddo, let’s go get you something to drink, huh?” Gabe cooes as he takes Sam to the kitchen, giving Dean and Cas some private time to work on their potty training.

 

“Dean, would you like something to drink, too?” Cas asks, wanting to help Dean go pee. If he drank apple juice it usually made him need to pee pretty badly, so he knew what to give Dean to drink if he said yes.

 

“Yeah. An’ we need to check on da pie, too, Daddy.” Dean says, holding Cas’ hand as they headed to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting in his highchair, drinking a bottle of juice and eating some banana slices. Cas smiles as he gets a bottle from the cabinet, filling it with juice and handing it to Dean.

 

Dean smiles and sits down at the table, quickly drinking down the juice in his bottle, not even thinking about how badly it made him have to pee. He was too busy thinking about being a big boy to notice. It isn’t long until he finishes his bottle and the need to go hits him. He whines and starts squirming, getting up from the table and bolting to the bathroom, sitting on his potty and pulling his training pants down, sighing as he started to pee, smiling when he was finished.

 

Cas walks in to check on him. “Dean, are you okay, baby? Do you need any help?” Cas asks, looking over and seeing a large amount of urine in Dean’s ducky potty. “Good job, Dean! I’m so proud of you! You used your potty like a big boy!” Cas says, pulling Dean into his arms, kissing his forehead lovingly.

 

“Daddy! I did it! I wen’ pee pee!” Dean announces proudly, wrapping his arms around Cas, leaning against him. Cas smiles at Dean being so happy. “I know you did, Dean. That’s amazing! You’re such a smart boy.” Cas says, taking Dean over to the sink to wash his hands as they were going to have dinner soon, as well as some yummy pie.

 

After Dean’s hands were washed, Cas emptied Dean’s potty and took him back into the kitchen to tell the others what he had done. “Sammy! Sammy! Guess what I did? I went pee pee in my potty.” Dean says, grinning proudly. Sam smiles but doesn’t say anything. He’s jealous that Dean seems to get more attention than him, even though he knows that Gabriel loved him more than he did Dean.

 

Gabriel ruffles Sam’s hair. He knows that Sam feels left out sometimes and he wishes he could make it up to him, but then that would make Dean jealous and then it would just escalate from there. It was best to just praise Sam for everything and maybe buy him something special when Dean wasn’t looking.

 

Pulling the pie out of the oven, Cas slices it and lets it cool, cooking some mac and cheese and chicken strips for dinner, not really in the mood to cook a big fancy meal, and he knows that the boys like whatever their Daddies cooked anyway.

 

Once the food was done, Cas got some ready for the boys, picking Dean up and sitting him in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck, giving him a bottle full of milk, along with a bowl of mac and cheese and a few chicken strips.

 

Gabriel does the same with Sam, tying his favorite bib around his neck, the one with a puppy on it, trying to make Sam feel special. It doesn’t help, though. Once both boys have their food, Gabriel and Castiel get some for themselves, sitting at the table, looking over at their little ones every few minutes. Gabriel frowns when he sees that Sam is not eating and he looks like he’s about to cry.

 

Gabriel gets up and goes over to Sam, who pouts and whines, reaching up at him, wanting out of his highchair. “What is it, buddy? Are you feeling icky? Is that why you won’t eat?” Gabe asks, lifting Sam into his arms, frowning when Sam whimpers and starts to cry, gripping the back of Gabriel’s shirt, refusing to let go.

“Uhh, I’m gonna take him upstairs…” Gabriel says, shushing Sam as he walked upstairs to the nursery, closing the door and sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner. “Hey, what’s the matter, baby boy? You never act like this. What’s goin’ on?” Gabe asks, rubbing Sam’s back and getting him to calm down a bit.

 

Sam sniffles. “Dean get mowre attention than me. Everybody like him better. Him special and I not. Nobody loves me!” Sam sobs, leaning against Gabriel. Gabriel frowns. “I know how it feels to feel left out. It’s not fun. But I’m gonna let you know something, kiddo. I love you a lot more than I do your brother. You’re very special to me and I want you to know that. And I know you feel like Dean gets more attention, but we’re gonna change that, I promise.” Gabe cooes, rubbing Sam’s back, trying to soothe him.

 

Eventually, Sam just cries himself to sleep. Sighing, Gabriel carries his sleeping boy over to the crib, gently laying him down and covering him with his favorite moose blanket, turning out the light and leaving the room, heading back downstairs to talk to Cas, who was busy feeding Dean some pie, but it looked like Dean was about to conk out, too.

 

And he does, falling asleep after his third bite of pie. Cas smiles and shakes his head, carrying Dean upstairs to the nursery to put him in a diaper for the night, gently laying him down in the crib beside his brother, covering him with a blanket before leaving to go back downstairs.

 

“Hey, Can I talk to you about something, Castiel?” Gabe asks. “Of course. What’s on your mind?” Cas asks, fixing some coffee for them. “Well….Sam feels…unappreciated. He feels like Dean gets more attention than he does. He feels like no one loves him, even though he knows we do.” Gabe says, a frown present on his face.

 

Cas sighs. “I know he probably feels this way because he’s just jealous of Dean for using the potty, but I’m sure Dean will be tired of it in a few days and go back to diapers. But maybe we need to do something special for him, maybe make him his own cake and let him eat it, or something like that.” Cas says, hating that Sam was feeling this way.

 

“Maybe, but he might want to try his potty, too. I know he likes being a baby, but perhaps if we let him do what Dean is doing, he’ll feel special because he got to use the potty, too. And he could wear his own training pants that I bought him.” Gabriel says, hoping Cas will go along with his idea.

 

Cas nods. “Yeah, we can try that. Maybe we should get his potty out and put it in the other bathroom, and let him use it in the morning after he has his bottle and eats his breakfast. He’d probably only wanna use it once, then go back in diapers. It’s a great plan. ” Cas says, getting a cup of coffee.

 

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go get his potty out and get it ready for him, and hopefully he’ll wanna go pee in it like Dean did. Of course, he’ll probably cry about it, but that’s okay. He has every right to. I’d cry too, if I had to do it.” Gabriel says as he pulls Sam’s potty chair out of the box and puts it in the bathroom, yawing as he gets it set up. He’s tired and ready for bed.

 

“Well, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Cas.” Gabriel says as he goes to his room, laying down in bed and falling asleep, not even bothering to change clothes or anything like that. He was exhausted, and needed some sleep.

 

Cas sighs and goes to check on the boys before he goes to bed. He walks upstairs and goes into the nursery, turning on the lamp, walking over to the crib and peeking over the bars, seeing that Dean had managed to take Sam’s blanket and that Sam was shivering. Frowning, Cas grabs another blanket, laying it over the sleeping baby, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

 

The next morning, Gabriel goes to get Sam out of the crib, excited to show him his potty chair and his training pants. He didn’t know how his little guy would react, but he just hoped he didn’t get mad over it. “Good morning, Sammy. I have something special to show you, before I change your diaper.” Gabriel says, showing Sam a pair of training pants with little stars and moons on them, hoping that he was willing to try wearing them.

 

“Dose like what Dean gots.” Sam says, smiling happily. “Yes, they are, buddy. You wanna try them on?” Gabriel asks, as he gets Sam out of his wet diaper and cleans him off with few baby wipes. Sam smiles and nods in response to Gabriel’s question, eager to wear his training pants and be like his brother.

 

Smiling, Gabriel slides the training pants up his baby’s long legs, grinning when he sees how well they fit Sam and that he still looks cute in them. “How does it feel, buddy?” Gabe asks, helping Sam sit up on the changing table, changing him into a clean shirt.

 

“Feel different, Daddy.” Sam says, poking the front of his new garment, feeling that it was thick, but not as thick as a diaper was. That would definitely take some getting used to, but overall, Sam didn’t seem to hate them.

 

“You’ll get used to them, kiddo. Now, would you like to go see the other surprise that I have for you?” Gabriel asks, holding Sam on his hip, smoothing a hair out of his face. Sam nods and holds onto Gabriel as they go downstairs to the bathroom, a yellow ducky potty chair in plain sight waiting for Sam.

 

“Look, buddy. You have your own potty, just like Dean! What do you think?” Gabriel asks, putting Sam down so he could look at it up closer. “Dis….Dis…mine?” Sam asks, not believing that this was his, even though Daddy said it was. “Yeah, it’s yours kiddo. You wanna try it out?” Gabriel asks, hoping Sam would say yes.

 

Sam nods, tugging at his training pants, whining when he has trouble pulling them down. Gabriel smiles. “Here, let me help you kiddo…” He says, gently pulling down Sammy’s training pants, and helping him get seated on his potty.

 

“Ummm, I no want you to look at me when I go pee pee, Daddy.” Sam says, trying his best to hold in his pee, even though a little spurt had come out. “Oh, okay, baby. I’ll go out so you can do your business.” Gabriel says, walking out and waiting for Sam to tell him he was finished, but Sam having some trouble going, he wasn’t used to it.

 

Eventually, it became too much and Sam closed his eyes, whining when he started to pee, hearing it filling the potty beneath him. He was doing it! He was using a potty just like Dean had. It only took about a minute and he was finished. “Daddy, I done!” Sam announces, smiling when he sees Gabriel come back in.

 

“Lookit, Daddy! I did it!” Sam said, pulling up his training pants and clapping his hands. “Yeah, you sure did, kiddo! That’s awesome! Good job, bud. I’m proud of you.” Gabriel says, emptying Sam’s potty and washing his hands, helping Sam wash his hands too, before taking him into the kitchen for breakfast.

 

Cas was already feeding Dean his breakfast, when Gabriel got Sam in his highchair and tied a bib around his neck. “Guess what! Sammy went in the potty like a big boy this morning!” Gabriel announces, smiling at his little boy, who was busy chowing down on some toast and fruit slices.

 

Cas smiles. “That’s wonderful, Sam!” He says, winking at Gabriel when Sam wasn’t looking. “Oh, I was thinking, maybe we could go out for something sweet later. There’s a new bakery in town and I’ve heard good things about it.” Cas says, smiling at the boys.

 

“You had me at sweets, brother. Of course we’re gonna go! Aren’t we, Sammy?” Gabe asks, tickling Sam and making him giggle. “Yeah, wanna go.” Sam says, letting out a small burp as he finishes his food.

 

“Do you want to go too, Dean?” Cas asks, knowing Dean would say yes. “Yeah, wan some cuppycakes!” Dean says, whining a bit when Cas wipes off his face with a wet cloth.

 

“Alright, we’ll go after we get you two dressed. Now, let’s get you out of your highchair, buddy.” Cas says, smiling as he lifts Dean out of his highchair and takes him to the nursery to get him dressed.

 

Gabe smiles as he does the same, getting Sam out of his highchair and taking him to the nursery, smiling as he sits him down on the changing table, slipping some tan overalls on him, as well as a long sleeved blue shirt, Cas dressing Dean the same way but with a red shirt and denim overalls.

 

“Awww. Look at you two in your overalls! You guys are so cute! We need to dress you like this more often. Now, before we go, does anyone need to go potty?” Gabe asks, knowing the boys would probably lie to get to leave faster.

 

“Not me.” Dean says. “Me either.” Sam replies, smiling at Gabriel as he was clipping a pacifier to his and Dean’s overalls, making sure to grab some extra clothes just in case.

 

“Okay, boys. Are you ready to go?” Cas asks, taking Dean and Sam’s hands, and walking downstairs with them, Gabriel following behind with the diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

 

Taking the boys out to the impala, Cas got them buckled into their carseats, before climbing into the drivers side and starting the engine, making sure the boys were buckled in before driving to the bakery about 15 minutes away.

 

Pulling into the parking lot, Cas smiled when he looked back at the boys, seeing Dean sucking on his pacifier, his eyes widening when he saw how many people were there. They must be really good at baking, if they have this many customers.

 

Getting out of the car, Cas smiles as he opens the back door, unbuckling Dean and helping Dean out of his carseat, taking his hand, so he wouldn’t wander away and get lost. Gabriel does the same with Sam, noticing that Sam was getting all shy and cute, a blush tinting his cheeks. He also seemed to be squirming a bit, too.

 

Walking into the bakery, they immediately got weird stares from people. They were whispering to each other, some pointing and laughing. Thank goodness the boys didn’t notice it, but then, something bad happened….

 

Sam whined and squirmed, tears welling up in his eyes as he lost control and ended up having an accident in his training pants, peeing and pooping in them, much to the disgust of the other customers there. Sam whimpered and started crying, leaning against Gabriel.

 

“What happened, kiddo? I thought you told me you didn’t need to go.” Gabe said, looking down and seeing big wet spot on the front of Sam’s overalls and he could smell what else Sam had done.

 

A worker came up to Gabriel. “Uh, sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. Your…um…'son’, is disgusting and you need to leave him at home next time you come here. This is a restaurant, not a day care center.” The guy says, laughing cruelly as he walks away.

 

Gabriel growls at that and takes Sam outside, knowing he was gonna start crying even louder and he didn’t wanna piss them off anymore than they’d already done. Sam whimpers and holds onto Gabriel as he starts sobbing, tears and snot dripping down his face. He couldn’t help it. He was just a baby. It wasn't right to treat him like that.

 

Castiel overhears what the man says to Sam, and picks Dean up, carrying him out to the impala, where Sam was waiting with Gabriel, hugging his teddy bear and wailing. Dean has also had an accident, but not as big as Sam’s.

 

Cas grumbles and pulls out of the parking lot, driving back home, so Sam can get a bath and Dean could be cleaned up, too. “I hate those people. That guy was a total asshole!” Gabe says, waiting to smite that guy.

 

Both angels know that accidents happen, and it just seemed like the boys weren’t ready for potty training just yet. But that’s okay, they were way cuter in diapers anyway. It seemed that both boys needed to stick to diapers for now.


End file.
